Zimmeh Couture
by I-am-Italia
Summary: Basically, I, Zim, get popular.  Is it worth ruining the mission when everyone somehow finds out that there is a party at my house?   that I didnt even know about?
1. THE BEGINNING

Zimmeh Couture

(Translation: Zim gets popular)

It was a very peaceful day. Yes. Very peaceful. And calm. Until around 1:00 ish. That was the part of the day when all of the humans would line up and get their filthy Earth foods. I stared at the bologna sandwhich. I cringed at the thought of eating it... I hadnt forgotten what had happened last time... ugh... my amazing head had burned for many Earth days. So, back to the story, all of a sudden, some random person yelled out:

"FOOD FIGHT!" They threw all of the food around. Except for Jessica, Aki, Morna, Maddy, Mary, Poonchy, Rob, and Sarah, who were reading a fashion/pop magazine. I had learned well at the Irken military training planet, Devastus, and was able to dodge just about everything, until I backed up towards the Dib and he slapped the balogna over my head again.

"AAAAUUUUUGGGGHHH! IT BURNS!" I took a pork-cow er... muffin, and threw it at his head which stuck into his pointy hair. "HAVE SOME OF THIS!"

"What the? AK! What is it with you and muffins, Zim?"

"I dunno..."

Bitters walked into the lunchroom with a blowhorn.

"SILENCE!"

The lunchroom was now quiet.

"Very well. Now continue on withOUT a foodfight."

She sorta floated out of the room.

"Zim, I HATE YOU!" Dib yelled at me. "You ruin everything! I DONT CARE WHAT FANFICTION SAYS! THERE IS NO ROMANCE OR FRIENDSHIP BETWEEN US!"

"Your head is big."

"NO IT ISNT!"

"uh... Yah. It is."

"NO! STOP SAYING THAT! IT ISNT! IT JUST ISNT! IT ISNT! ITISNTITISNTITISNTITISNT!"

"I think I struck a nerve... heh heh."

"SHUT UP"

Aki's eyes widened as she picked up the magazine and stared at one of the articals while Dib and I continued fighting.

"Woah! Jess! Check this out!"

Jessica looked at the article and for the first time Ive ever seen her, her eyes opened and widened as well.

Dib looked at the article and his eyes widened too.

Everyone leaned over and their eyes widened. They looked at the magazine, then at me, who still had balogna on my head.

"What are you pitiful humans looking at?" I pointed at... them...

"See for yourself!" Rob said. He handed me the magazine.

Heres what it said:

**Whats in this year!**

Boots are hot! Especially black ones! BLACK IS THE NEW BLACK!

Gloves may be handy for winter, but they're also a fashion statement!

GREEN IS ALSO THE NEW BLACK!

Talking in third person is IN!

Reddish-Pink is in for clothing!

If you're skinny, then your IN!

BALOGNA IS A FASHION STATEMENT!

"This cant be right! That kid is not popular material!" Jessica sneered.

"BUT! THE MAGAZINE! IT SAID!"

"No! No way, just because this magazine says so, we're going to start worshipping some freak!" Jessica started. "I DO NOT APPROVE OF THIS!"

"Fine then we're kicking you out to make room for the new kid."

"But... Im the leader of this group and-"

"NO MORE. Come on Zim, lets go!" Morna said.

"Huh? What is this?" I said. They sat around me at the lunch table. It was creepy, yet entertaining...

"Yknow, the more popular you are, the less inhuman you seem."

LESS INHUMAN

LESS INHUMAN

LESS INHUMAN

The words echoed in my earholes. "YES! I AM NOT INHUMAN AT ALL!"

"HEY!" A random voice offscreen said. Skoodge walked in. "Im just like Zim! I get to be popular too right?"

"uh... no." Rob said.

"Why not?"

"The magazine says that you have to be skinny. But your a chunky monkey."

"MONKEY? I AM NOT A MONKEY! And I AM skinny!" Skoodge sucked in his belly which made his chest puff out a lot.

"..." Rob had no comment. He picked up Skoodge and put him in the rejects trash can in the back of the skool.

" WHAT? THE REJECTS?" He yelled. "I DEMAND A SECOND OPINION!"

Flan walked out and said: "no."

" I DEMAND A THIRD OPINION!" This time, no one came out.

"Dont worry, kid, we'll get'em next time." Gretta said from another rejects dumpster right next to his. It was full of other unpopular kids. (for those of u who dont know who Gretta is, she is the human with purple hair tied up in three stickup ponytails and she has huge braces and basically everything a nerd girl could ever have)

"...AHHH! ZIM! TAKE ME WITH YOU! TAKE ME WITH YOOOOOUUUU!" Skoodge bounced in his can towards the door back into the skool, but his face hit the door which was now closed and he fell down.

"...a little help? hello? HELLO? AUGH!" He yelled out. He was at the bottom and I was at the top. The VERY HIGH SUPIRIOR top.

End of chapter 1

SKOOL!

Zim: Hello and welcome to popularity klass.

Everyone: YAY!

Zim: I shall be your teacher and anyone who does not obey the teacher SHALL BE BOOTED OFF THE SHOW! So enjoy my klass.

Everyone: ...

Zim: Anyhow, we shall be looking at this!

(pulls out chart and it shows all of the klassmates lined up in order of popularity. Zim is on top and Skoodge is all the way at the bottom even lower than Gretta and Adam) (Ps: Adam is an OC. I just think that Adam is a cool nerd name.)

Zim: (pulls out pointer thingy) You see, here, at the top, that is where I am! And at the bottom... tut tut... Skoodge.

Skoodge: HEY! THAT IS SO NOT TRUE!

Zim: SECURITY!

Security: (drags Skoodge off the stage because hes too heavy to be picked up)

Zim: Skoodge... you were warned...

Skoodge: AAAAAHHHH!


	2. Skoodge DOES CHORES!  cheers

Zimmeh Couture

(Translation: Zim gets popular)

By the way, thank you for clearing up the Gretchen/Gretta problems I had. I accidentally put that as her name. I knew it was something like that... Anyhow... BACK TO THE STORY!

It was a wonderful day, the rest of it... anyhow. I was explaining to them how superior I was and was talking about a bunch of other stuff:

"If it was this easy ruling this Earth learning center... IMAGINE HOW EASY IT SHALL BE TO RULE THE WHOLE PLANET!"

Sarah liked the idea. I overheard her saying:

"The new kid is sooo dreamy!"

"I know! I just want to give him a hug!" Came Zitas reply.

"ME TOO!" Said Rob.

Two words. REJECTS CAN.

"AUGH! WHY?" Rob whined.

"What a loser!" Said Gretchen.

"Yeah" Adam replied.

Meanwhile, back at the real story:

"Zim! I dont know what youre up to, but Im gonna stop you!"

"Im not doing anything. But... I DO get a pazzi to do my evil bidding. PAZZI! REJECTS CAN!"

"What? AK! AUgh! NYAUGH! GET OFF! WOAH! OW!" He got thrown in the rejects can.

"Hey. Hows it goin?" Rob said.

Dib frowned.

After Skool:

"Ha! It felt amazing today! I practically had the humans eating out of my hands! MWAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed.

Gir stood there with a blank expression on his face.

"Does that mean I can play wit de pig now?"

"ugh. Fine."

"WOOOO!" Gir ran outside as Skoodge walked in, smoking like usual. Only this time, he was covered in tomatoes and banana peels.

"Ugh! What happened to you?" I stood away from him.

"Well... how about we think about this. I WAS THROWN IN A REJECTS CAN! And at the end of the day, all the humans threw trash at me!"

"Im afraid that I dont know what you are talking about."

"HOW COULD YOU NOT? IM COVERED IN TRASH! AND IM SMOKING!"

I turned away from him and counted backwards.

3...2...1...0

"Oh man. Im sorry for yelling... I guess I was just a little angry... Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

I smiled evily.

"Well... There is... taking out the trash..."

"YOU HAVE MY WORD!" Skoodge army saluted me.

"And... tending to the explosive monkeys, washing the dishes, cleaning minimoose, dusting, making me food, polishing Gir, doing the laundry, updating all of my stories on fanfiction, dusting, picking up after Gir, making waffles for him, ironing my clothes, AND BE SURE NOT TO FORGET TO WATER MY VENUS FLYTRAP ACTUALLY FROM VENUS."

Skoodge stared at me blankly. He ran to the kitchen got a pen and paper, ran back and asked:

"Could you repeat that?"

Meanwhile: At Dibs house

Dib: Aw MAN! Zim had them practically eating out of his hands! It was horrible! I got thrown in the rejects can too!

Gaz: Lets face it. We all knew that it was going to happen sooner or later.

Dib: Zim taking over the skool?

Gaz: No. You in the rejects can.

Dib(frowns) Anyhow... I HAVE TO STOP HIM FROM EXPANDING HIS CONQUEST! And I think I know just how to do it... heh heh heh.

Gaz: Be quiet.

Dib: okay. But all I need is for him to be absent one day, and then I will be able o put my plan to action... heh heh heh.

Gaz: (takes out Dibs Barbie umbrella from the stand and beats Dib with it)

Dib: ACK! OW! UGH! BLECK!

End of chapter 2

Dib: By the way... that umbrella WAS A CHRISTMAS PRESENT!

Gaz: (beats him up some more) I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP.

Dib: AK! OKAY!


	3. BLOCKBUSTER!

Zimmeh Couture

(translation: Zim gets popular)

Chapter 3

That night:

Me, Skoodge, Gir, Fluffy and Minimoose layed on the couch. It was pretty squished... and Skoodge was spilling mustard all over me as he dunked his vort-dogs into them.

"Mm. These are really good! You want some?"

"As tempting as that sounds.. no. What are we doing anyway? I think that we should rent a movie and watch it. I think that it would be kinda fun. I was thinking about the movie... KILLER ZOMBIE VAMPIRE DOGS!"

Skoodge gulped. "well... I was thinking of the movie... my fair lady."

I frowned. Skoodge was always getting in the way of my amazing lifestyle. He was too fragile... aside from comquering a whole other planet... yknow... and that time he was shot out of the cannon sweep... ouch... and then there was that time that he was put in as bait for the big giant hogulo- yknow what? HE WAS JUST TOO TENDER. I always controdict myself...

We were deciding what movie to watch, when Skoodge suggested that we should get popcorn, too. I thought that it was a good idea, so we set out to Blockbuster to get our movie and popcorn instead of just using on demand. We put our disguises on.

Me and Skoodge as normal humans, Gir and Fluffy as dogs, and Minimoose as a tiny little airplane. We boarded the vootcruiser (which was disguised as a car) and set off.

At Blockbuster:

"Hey there mister. Ya lookin fer anything?" The store manager asked us. I recognized him as the delicious weenies salesman when we were defeating Tak... hm... after the incedent with the emptying out the molten core... I could have guessed that he was fired.

"Um... nothing in particular... but... do you have any horror movies?" I asked.

"Woah! Zim! How come YOU always get to choose the movies? What if I wanted something else... like romance?" Skoodge asked, all of his tender little hearts thumping with happiness.

"Wait! I WANT ACTION!" Fluffy yelled. He was the complete opposite from his master.

"FUNNYS STUFF!" Gir screeched.

"Nya!" Minimoose squeeked.

We all stopped fighting for one minute and decided that Minimoose had come to a fair compromise, so we rented:

The Horror filled, romanic, actiony, and comedic MOVIE OF AMAZINGNESS!

Minimoose had outdone himself. We boarded the Voot, and within 7 minutes, we were back at the base.

At home:

I stuck the movie in the DVD player, and loosened my Pak which would give me the privelege of sleeping if I needed to re-charge my battery case within my Pak. Skoodge did the same. We layed down and within 5 minutes, we were all fast asleep.

I didnt go to Skool the next day, because my Pak needed at least 12 hours to recharge, and I didnt have that time, so I ended up waking up a whole lot later. It was probably 1:00 PM (earth time) by the time I had woke up. Skoodge was still snoring... and drooling... all over my shoulder, which he had used as a pillow. Sickening... I didnt even get to see any of the movie except for the 30 minutes of commercials the humans had put before. I tightened my Pak back between my shoulder blades. The sun was once again, burried beneath clouds...

I rubbed my eyes, pushed Skoodges body off of my shoulder, and noticed a note under the door... I picked it up and my eyes widened at the sight of it...

END OF CHAPTER 3!


	4. HOT CHOCOLATE

Zimmeh Couture

CHAPTER 4

**Authors Note: Well, last time, I left you on a cliff hanger. I can understand that you are very eager to know what the note said, but this chapter isnt about the note. Its about the day at Skool that I had missed. I include various hints as to what the note says, so if you are smart enough to guess what the note says, then... good for you... anyhow, enjoy this next chapter of Zimmeh couture.**

That day at Skool:

Dib had gone to Skool and noticed my absense. He thought to himself:

"Zim isnt here today. EXCELLENT." He rubbed his hands together and his mouth curled into a REALLY creepy evil smile. He waited untill lunch to put his master plan to work because he wanted to make sure that I just wasnt late. At lunch, he started to work...

AT LUNCH!

Dib sat at his table wondering how to start the plan. He knew that the klassmates wouldnt listen to him speaking because he was so unpopular. And then, in order to make himself heard, he stood on the table with an idea in his head. (light bulb over his head too) Everyone stared at the bigheaded boy who stood before them on their table. They frowned.

Jessica looked up. She didnt know what to do since her own Pazzi had rejected her. But, there was NO way she was going to stoop down to Dibs level. So, she just watched.

Dib started speaking:

"HEY! EVERYONE! I HEARD THAT ZIMS HAVING A PARTY AT HIS PLACE TODAY!"

"Why should we listen to you? We all know your Zims worst enemy and would easily try to trick us back into hating him."

Dib had no idea how much the klass had paid attention to Zim. And then his lightbulb went on again.

"Well... uh... I heard that he would... uh... have... HOT CHOCOLATE!"

Everyone lit up.

"WOO! HOT CHOCOLATE! LETS GO TO ZIMS HOUSE!" Aki yelled.

The bell rang for klass.

"Well... I guess we'll have to wait untill skool is over..." She said.

"AAAWWWW!" The klass upsetly said.

Bitters took her usual place at the front of the classroom and began talking about how killers would hide the bodies.

Most people in the klass were asleep, but there were also some who were jotting down the lesson and others who stared blankly into space.

Dib slyly smiled some more. His plan had just sprung off to an amazing start. He was bringing the whole klass to my house, and there was nothing I could possibly do about it.

END OF CHAPTER 4!


	5. Preperation

Zimmeh Couture

Chapter 5

Back at the base:

I stared at this horrible sight. The note was a PARTY INVITATION. It looked like this:

**COME TO ZIMS HOUSE FOR THE PARTY AFTER SKOOL!**

**THERE WILL BE HOT CHOCOLATE!**

this note is property of Dib inc.

THE DIB! I should have known. Now, he had me in a trap. I thought about what to do, because it was 2:45 and Skool was out at 3:15. I couldnt go into the klassroom and say that the party was off, because by the time I got there, Skool would be over. I have to say, I wasnt expecting that... Dib had outdone himself. There was no way out of this, so I figured I would have to roll with his plan.

I went out on the Voot Cruiser, and went to the Party store.

Again, I saw the Delicious weenies sales man. I guess he got fired from that other job too... so sad... MWAHAHAHA.

"EH. What'll it BE?" He asked me.

"Just this stuff. Say, havent I seen you at that other place... what was it... Blockbuster?"

"Eh... ERg... AUGH! Yes. That was Me."

"What happened?"

"I got fired."

"Just as I suspected..."

"...what?" He scratched his head.

"Eh- nothing! Thanks for the stuff, BYE!" I ran out of the store with my streamers, balloons, and a lot of... party stuff.

When I got back home, I noticed that Minimoose was floating around Gir, while Gir was watching the scary monkey show. I switched the television off, and put all of the decorations in Girs hands and let Minimoose hold the balloons.

Gir fell over from the wieght and Minimoose ended up floating too high because of the balloon's helium and banging his head.

"Nya!" He said in pain.

I could see that I wasnt getting a lot of help, so I decided to make things a little simpler for my minions.

"MINIMOOSE!"

"NYA!"

"Why dont you just spread the balloons one at a time?"

"NYA!" Minimoose squeeked with agreement.

"GIR!"

"YESSIR!"

"I need you to make sure that this whole place looks as normal as it could be! I can see that we arent getting out of this party, so we'll have to just roll with whatever the Dib has planned. You get to be in charge of the party games!"

"YESSIR! RIGHT AWAY!" Gir replied in duty mode.

So, we ended up decorating the whole base in order to make it look more normal.

I put up the streamers, Minimoose spread out the balloons and Gir put up the pin the tail on the Donkey.

I had also ordered Gir to block the enterance to the kitchen so no one would discover the base.

I had also bought a..."cake mix" from the party store and some things that it told me I needed in order to make it. I followed all of the instructions and mixed it all together and put it in the oven for 45 minutes.

It was then 3:05 and the base looked great. I had shaped up everything. Now, all I needed to do was just wait for the crowd to roll in and hope that they wouldnt notice anything.

Then, I saw Skoodge come up from the base with Fluffy. What was he doing down there? Well, you will have to find out in the next chapter of... ZIMMEH COUTURE! SEE YA!


	6. The Downfall of Fluffy

Zimmeh Couture

Chapter 6

Skoodges POV:

I was just about to get started on those chores that Zim had told me to do, when I realized that I wasnt completely alone. I HAD FLUFFY!

"FLUFFY! COME OUT HERE AND HELP OUT! ...please..." I yelled.

He didnt appear to be anywhere, so I looked around the house. I was on the house level, and I found Zim, Gir, and Minimoose redecorating the place. Nothing odd about that. But Fluffy wasnt there, so I continued searching.

Second, I went down to the lab and found him on the floor. He wasnt moving, so I picked him up to find that all of his circuits had been damaged somehow.

"Oh man! What happened?" I frowned at the sight of the EVIL pig outside. No, just kidding... Im guessing that his circuits were just getting old.

I smiled when I realized that I could fix him on my own! YES! It would be great!

"I'll just have to put off all of those good deeds untill you are fixed up." I took out a blowtorch, and went to work. I first started by taking out the old damaged one and putting in a newer one.

LATER!

Fluffy still wasnt repaired. I brought him upstairs to the house part of the base to find Zim, Gir, and Minimoose sitting on the couch watching the scary monkey show. I couldnt believe it! The base looked so great! IT ACTUALLY LOOKED NORMAL. I looked around wihle holding Fluffy, and went down to the convenience store. There, I would be able to find some more useful tools besides a dartboard with a picture of Dibs head on it.

At the Convenience Store!

I went to the building and fixing robots part of the store, picked up everything I needed and went to the counter where, once again, I found the delicious weenies salesguy.

"EH! ERG! AUGH! THATS ALL?" He asked.

"Yes sir. This is all. I just needed to repair something." I responded.

"Here you go, THANKS FOR COMIN." He said.

I went home, got out all of my building materials, and got to work.

2 HOURS LATER!

Ugh... I need more time... Fluffy still wasnt fixed. I WORKED SO HARD! AND HE STILL WASNT FIXED! So, I decided to do what every good engineer would do... BANG HIM ON THE TABLE UNTIL HE WORKED! So, I did that. It amazingly worked! He woke up and stared at me.

"Ugh... No more Tacos for me..." He said as he woke up. "I notice that they make my curcuits go haywire. ugh..."

I hugged him. THIS WAS AMAZING! Then, I decided there was nothing left to do, but enjoy the party.

So I went up to the house, and I ENJOYED THAT PARTY.

END OF CHAPTER 6!


	7. PARTAY!

Zimmeh Couture

Chapter 8

Zims POV:

(2 minutes before the party)

The base looked fantastic! It looked just liked a place of human association!

"I might be able to pull this off" I thought to myself as I put my disguise back on. I took the "cake" out of the oven and put something called "frosting" all over it, just as the directions had instructed me to do. Gir, in his dog disguise, leaned over and stared at it, his mouth drooling.

"No, Gir. We need this cake for the party. You cant have it." I said.

"...Then can I have a taco?"

"of course... if there are any left..."

Gir smiled and went into the fridge, and heated up a taco in the microwave. He stuffed it in his mouth.

"TACO!" He smiled.

"yes... taco..." I said, annoyed. (that was random) Then, I heard the doorbell ring, so I got up to answer the door. When I unlocked it, everyone from Skool ran inside and trampled me. There was a discoball, music, and a lot of dancing. Where did the disco ball come from anyway?

"Zim!" Screamed Zita.

"Yes? Why have you come to Zim?"

"Come on! Dance with us!" She said.

"Okay. Hold on one second." I ran over to Gir and told him to block anyone from getting inside the kitchen, or else they might discover the base. I got pulled into the crowd, leaving Gir to do his work. I was so stuck in the crowd, I didnt even realize Dib making his wayi into the house and all the way to the entrance of my kitchen. He ran to Gir.

Gir stopped staring at the cake to find Dib standing before him.

Dibs POV:

I made it into the base! FINALLY! Now,all I had to do was get past his robot dog, and smap some pictures, here and there and THEN I would have proof! AND THERE WAS NOTHING STANDING IN MY WAY! Except his servant, of course. I had another plan! THIS was a great idea day for me! When the robot got up and put his little nub arm in my way and said:

"NONE MAY PASS! THIS IS A RESTRICTED AREA!" His usually blue eyes flashed red at me.

I tood out a cupcake from one of the snack tables.

"CUPCAKE!" Gir took the cupcake and ran to the snack table to dunk it in syrup, letting me down into the base. I took off down the toilet into his base. I had seen it before, but there was so much more! And Skoodge!

...he didnt notice me, and I wanted to keep it that way. I snapped his picture from behind a giant wire. He looked like he was fixing his robot too. He stood up and said:

"DARN YOU FLUFFY!" And he banged the robot on the table until it worked again.

"ugh... no more tacos for me. They make my curcuits go haywire." The robot responded. They both went upstairs to enjoy the party. ...what kind of stupid alien BANGS STUFF ON THE TABLE UNTIL IT WORKS? Apparently he did... Anyhow, I HAD IT! I HAD PROOF OF THE ALIENS! NOTHING COULD POSSIBLY STOP ME FROM SNEAKING BACK UP AND GOING OUT THE FRONT DOOR! So, I started to sneak back upstairs.

END OF CHAPTER 8

READ MY NEW STORY AND VOTE FOR THE POLL! THAT GOES WITH THE STORY!


	8. MORE PARTAY!

Zimmeh Couture!

Chapter 8

Girs POV:

I WAS DOING MONKEH DANCE! IT WAS GOOD! MONKEH IS GOOD! I GOT A CUPCAKE! CUPCAKE DANCIN MONKEH! WOO! BIGHEAD GIVES TO ME!

Zims POV:

All was going well, when my antennai picked up on something moving out the door. It was the Dib. I ran over to him and tackled him to the ground as everyone else continually kept dancing...

"Ack! Zim! I was just... er... LEAVING!" He pushed me off of him and ran out the door. I ran out as well to find him jump off a tree and tackle me to the ground, trying to strip my wig off. I slapped him across the face and pushed him back inside the house. He ran to the snack table and took out one of the skewers and pointed it at me.

I took a stick of salami and pointed it at him... could you guess who won that fight? ...not me... but I DID create many slices of salami, which pleased the crowd.

"WOO! SALAMI!" They shouted, and devoured it very quickly.

I took out the cake and splat it in his face.

SPLAT!

"NYAUGH!" He said, covered from head to toe in frosting, and chocolaty cake.

Gir licked him.

Girs POV, again:

BIGHEAD TASTES LIKE FROSTING! WEEE WOO! MMM! YUMS! OHHH! YUMMYYYY! HE SO GOOD!

Dibs POV:

So, here I am, cornered by Zim, when he throws a cake in my face! What the heck was that all about? And then, the robot starts licking me! WHATS UP WITH THAT? Well, all that mattere was that I still had the camera, and all of those pictures. And our fight raged on...

Skoodges POV: (yes, there are a lot of different POVs in this chapter)

Well, I fixed up Fluffy, and went upstairs to enjoy the party. I walked up to some girls.

"So, do you come here often?"

"uh... no..." One of them said.

I stood there in a long silence...

Fluffy stared at me as if to say: "Youre pathetic."

I sweated... A LOT.

She got bored and started to say something that would change my evening... she said:

"Dealing with you pathetic, creepy kids is like dealing with a chore..."

And then it hit me. I had forgot to do something very important. VERY VERY IMPORTANT!

What was it? Find out next time on Zimmeh couture.


	9. SKOODGE FAILS!  again

Zimmeh Couture!

Chapter 9

Zims POV:

Okay... so here I am, fighting the Dib, when ALL OF A SUDDEN, a monkey comes out of nowhere.

Zita looked up and it looked back at her.

"Aw, what a cute monkey!" She patted it on the head, right before it exploded.

"Thats it. Im out of here." She said through her soot -covered face, as she walked out.

That couldnt have been right... what was an explosive monkey doing out in the open? If Skoodge had properly secured and calmed them, then they wouldnt have had to expl- SKOODGE. That was it... Skoodge must have done something wrong. I walked over to him.

"Skoodge?"

"Yessss? Zim?"

"May I see you in the kitchen?"

"Sure thing!"

We walked into the kitchen, and I strangled him. I strangled him good.

Skoodges POV:

Okay, so, all I was doing was listening to some music, dancing and stuff, when Zim dragged me into the kitchen and started strangling me! What was that? Okay, I HAD realized that I didnt do the chores, but i didnt think that it would affect everything else.

"Okay, Zim. I know that youre mad at me, but you have to believe me that Fluffy was in trouble!"

" Ah yes, your perfectly fine robot, thats break-dancing on the floor right now, right?"

"Yeah! But I fixed him! I DID!"

"Skoodge, you cant even tie your shoes. What makes you think that I would believe that you fixed your robot? If he WAS broken, I could bet monies that you would just try to fix him, and when it didnt work out, bang him on the table until he did...

"Uh... of course not. And, I SO can tie my shoes!"

Skoodge reached down to tie his shoes, but fell over from all of his flab. Poor Flabby Skoodge...

" ...okay... first off, ow. Second of, I fixed Fluffy up real good."

"With glue and staples?"

"uh... maybe..."

"UGH! NOW! FIX ALL THE CHORES, BEFORE I RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!"

I saluted him and ran to find everything disasterous in the lab. It was horrible. Gir was full of tacos in his head, and Minimoose was squeeking so crazily that it was... well... crazy! Explosive monkeys were everywhere, and when they saw me, they went bonkers, and blew up the lab. Zim had told me that when explosive mokeys became distressed, they would explode, so I kinda had that coming.

I picked up the remainder of the monkeys and isolated them in the isolation tank... little had I known that there were many more on the first floor.

On the first floor:

Zims POV:

Skoodge ruins EVERYTHING! EXPLOSIVE MOKEYS EVERYWHERE!

Everyone was starting to leave, especially when Gir came up and was covered in tacos! Skoodge had forgotten to lock up the fridge as well, so Gir had access to all of the food! I walked to the front of the door.

"WAIT!"

The stopped.

"We're getting out of this rathole, and youre never going to be popular ever again! MUA HA HA HAAAA!" Jessica laughed.

Everyone stared at her sudden outburst.

"But... dont you want some... uh... whatever this is?" I held up... some sort of food, and waved it in their faces.

"Ugh! Get that corndog away! YOU KNOW THAT CORNDOGS ARE OUT!" Jessica slapped it out of my hand, and she led everyone out of my home.

Everyone was gone... including Dib... or so I thought, right before he ran from behind the couch and made a run for the doors.

I ran in front of him and once again tackled him to the ground.

Skoodges POV:

I was cleaning up everything, and I went upstairs, after cleaning the lab, to find Zim, and his largeheaded enemy fighting over a camera. The entire house was empty. Probably because of the explosive mokeys. After doing almost everything on the list, I came to the last chore.

Chore #145: Water and Feed the Giant Mutant Venus Flytrap. (actually from venus, so be careful. May be radioactive.)

I was feeling confident about this one. It was simple. Just watering and feeding... heh heh heh. Easy...

While I thought this to myself, I failed to see that the venus flytrap had came up from the lab, and was actually coming towards Zim and Dib. IT WAS GONNA EAT THEM!

Or so I thought.

Dibs POV:

Okay. So here I was, defeating the enemy, when a shadow covered us. I froze and looked up to find a huge Venus Flytrap trudging towards me. It looked pretty hungry.

Zims POV:

Oh great. Another thing that Skoodge hadnt taken care of, as I had trusted him to... VENUS FLYTRAP! AUGH! It leaned forward and opened its mouth as it grabbed Dibs hand with the camera in it. Dib tryed to yank his hand out of its mouth, but it hung on. Dib tried to run away, but the only way the plant would let go was if he let go of the camera. So, he did. And then he ran out the door. THE END! ...wait no, theres more.

Dibs POV:

Ak! Giant Venus Flytrap! Camera... DOOMED! AUGH! THE HORROR! ...well, theres always tomorrow... wait... why am I glowing? ACK! RADIOACTIVITY! ACK! AUGH!

Gaz: Be Quiet.

okay.

END OF CHAPTER 9 of 10


	10. The next day of Skool END

Zimmeh Couture

Chapter 10: The final chapter

The Next Day at Skool:

Nothing unusual really happened... Except for the fact that everyone stopped worshipping ME in order to worship the Jessica human. I need to remember to strangle and taze Skoodge when I get home.

"I want to just say, that youre all big wierdos for abandoning me for ...Zig, the green kid!" Jessica pointed at her pazzi.

"THATS ZIM!" I screamed out. The pazzi looked at me as if I were from another planet... which I was, but they werent supposed to know...

"And you people have some explaning to do! Why choose HIM when you have me? I MEAN JUST LOOK AT ME!" She yelled. She was begining to sound like the wierdo.

"Whats wrong with you? Being alone must have made you crazy! We're finding someone else to worship and to be popular!" Flan said. He looked around, and then pointed randomly at a kid. "THAT KID!"

Dib looked up. "What? Me? REALLY? I GET TO BE POPULAR? FINALLY! IM GOING TO SAVE THE SKOOL FROM THE EVIL HANDS OF ZIM!"

"Actually... I was pointing at that kid."

Keef looked up. "What? ME? REALLY? WOW! THIS IS SO AMAZING! You all can be my friends!" He pointed at everyone, as he stood on the table. Everyone picked him up and started worshiping HIM. IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ME! Stupid Skoodge. I exuted my anger on Buscuity Goodness's tuba. I poured itching powder all over it.

Buscuity Goodness came over and blew into it.

"AUGH! ITCHING... IN MY BRAIN!"

It always made me laugh to here him say that. It was actually the only thing he ever said. He eats a taco: Itching in his brain. He finishes math: Itching in his brain. Oh well, back to the story...

At THE BASE

I tazed Skoodge.

"AUGH! ZIM! IM SORRY! SORRY! SO SORRY!"

"OH IM SURE YOULL BE SORRY AFTER A LITTLE OF THIS!"

End.

PS: I added Buscuity Goodness in, cause I just like him. Hes...er... whats the word? oh yes, cute, and funny. I like the way he says that hes itching.


End file.
